Fairy Tail Wizard of Oz
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: After a massive twister Lucy and Plue find themselves in the strange land of Oz. Meeting with strange creatures, perverted flying monkeys, and a Wicked Witch who wants to kill her, will Lucy ever be able to find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Wizard of Oz

Chapter 1: Plue I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

A/N: Hey everyone! Wishing you a Happy St. Patrick's Day, I decided to do another Fairy Tail story. Since our class is watching the Wizard of Oz this movie gave me an idea to make this story. So I hope you enjoy it. Also if you like this story please check out my other Fairy Tail stories and Naruto fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story, all Fairy Tail rights belong to the talented Hiro Mashima.

Story Starts:

_Our story begins with a brave heroine named Lucy and her faithful… dog, Plue._

The said duo was walking on the side of a bridge. Lucy was wearing a blue plaid dress that went to her knees and a white blouse. A blue ribbon was holding a piece of her hair up while the rest of her blonde hair swayed past her shoulders. Plue was walking behind with, well, it's kinda hard to tell what Plue is thinking.

"Hey Lucy be careful y'hear!" One of the fishermen called out to her, but Lucy wasn't listening.

"Alright Plue," She smiled to her companion. "Let's get going or Uncle Macao will worry."

Because of poor conditions, her father, a former billionaire, went to the city to find work to help rebuild his fortune to support his family. Since Lucy's mother had passed away, the two had a bit of a rocky relationship. However they managed to slowly warm up to each other again. In the meantime, since her father left to find some work he entrusted Lucy in the (good?) care of Macao and his three farm hands; Natsu, Loki, and Gazille.

"I'm home!" Lucy cried.

"Natsu you idiot, I told you the wheels have to be attached to the _side_ of the cart. Not under it!" Gazille's pissed off voice echoed through the farm.

"Shut up you pierce-freak!" Natsu responded by bashing his head against Gazille. "I was just trying to make it more fun, you don't have to be a killjoy at everything I do!"

At first it annoyed Lucy seeing the two fight, but lately it grew more and more comical. A figure stood in front of her shining a Host-like smile.

"Welcome back Lucy," Loki purred. "I hope you've been well on your errands."

Lucy sweat-dropped. She's gotten used to Loki's behavior quickly since she came to the farm.

Two figures loomed over Lucy and Loki glaring daggers at the flirt.

"Quit flirting and help us out you lazy womanizer!" Gazille and Natsu roared at Loki.

"At least I have the courage to talk to the ladies," Loki smirked. "By the way, Gazille, how did it feel when you got turned down by Levi McGarden?"

Gazille blushed and growled, "None of your damn business!"

"Aw, I guess being heart-broken, made the tough guy a bit snappy." Natsu snickered.

"That's it!" Gazille then pulled the first punch on Natsu, who in turn tried to strike back, only to slug Loki right on the cheek! Thus, they started yet another three-way fight.

Lucy meanwhile picked up Plue and backed away from the boys and watched nervously. _Everyday they fight over the stupidest things_.

"Oh boys…" A voice sang among the fighting boys. They stopped their brawl as soon as they heard the voice. Macao wearing his trench coat and silver chain was wearing a twitching smile. He slammed his fists into each of the boys' heads shouting, "You idiots get back to work!"

They ran right back for the wagon getting back to where they started. Lucy ran up to Macao and smiled.

"Hey Macao I'm back!" She smiled.

Macao rubbed his head and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Hey Lucy, you got those items I needed?"

She reached into her basket and handed him some vegetable seed packets. They flinched as Natsu cried out loud at having his hand hit by a hammer.

Macao sighed. "Geez, those three are useless. My son is more responsible than them and he's in grade school." He turned back to Lucy. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this until your father comes back."

Lucy smiled and held Plue closer to her. "They're not that bad, I don't mind, really."

"Well I gotta get to town and pick up my son." Macao told her. He gestured to the trio behind them. "Make sure those idiots don't kill each other before I come back."

Lucy saluted. "You can count on me!"

A half-hour passed and Lucy checked on the progress the boys were making, seeing as how they were the ones that broke the wagon in the first place. She noticed Loki was missing.

"Where'd Loki go?" She asked the remaining two.

Natsu snorted, "The jerk ditched us saying he had a date he promised to go on."

"Although he's not wrong," Gazille dusted his pants and walked off. "We're off-duty now, so I'm headin' home."

"Be sure to come early, alright Gazille?" Lucy called to him.

Gazille chose to respond by ignoring her.

With him gone it was just Natsu, Lucy, and Plue. Plue was shaking like he always does while Natsu and Lucy stood there silently.

Lucy blushed and said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Natsu."

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Hey, can you serve some of that fried chicken for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure!" With that, it was just Lucy and Plue. When she couldn't see Natsu anymore on the farm she sighed and turned to Plue. "Well, what to do?"

As they went inside she turned on the radio. It was full of static, but the message was clear:

"**Attention, attention! A warning to all those in the countryside, a massive twister is heading your way! I repeat a massive twister is heading toward the countryside! We advise you take shelter immediately before it hits!**"

Lucy ran to the window and saw the sky as dark as ash and in the distance a black swirl was coming at break-neck speed!

She gasped. "Macao's animals!" She rushed to the barn and let the pigs, horses, cows, and sheep out, leading toward the storm shelter. All of the animals were accounted for except for…

"Plue!" Lucy gasped as she burst out of the shelter back to the house. The wind was blowing up a major gust. It was so strong Lucy's dress flipped up! Fortunately for her, no men were around to witness it. The twister was getting a lot closer!

She looked around desperately for her dog searching every bit of the house shouting it's name. "Plue! Plue where are you? We have to get out of here!" 

She stopped as she saw Plue's carrot-like nose sticking out from underneath her bed. Before she could say anything the house was hit by a massive wave. The twister had gotten to the house! Lucy scooped up Plue in her arms and held in her screams as the house started to go higher and higher. One of her storybooks fell of the shelf and hit her on the head, until she was overcome with darkness…

~O~

"Plue…" a weak voice said.

Lucy groaned as she slowly woke up and rubbed her head. Plue was at her side shaking with joy (at least we think, it's hard to tell with Plue). Lucy then snapped back to reality as she remembered the twister! "Plue are you alright?"

Plue responded with a nod.

Lucy scooped him back up and headed out of the debris of Macao's home. "I hope Macao, Natsu, and the others are safe."

She blinked in surprise when she got out of the house. It was a huge village full of colorful, and tiny houses, trees, and flowers. A yellow brick road was one of the other noticeable features of the village.

She and Plue stared at each other. "Plue, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Just then, a pink bubble floated towards them from the distance.

"Oh god Plue!" Lucy exclaimed. "An evil pink bubble is coming towards us! Avert your eyes from the pinkness!" Plue used his front paws to cover his eyes.

The bubble then transformed into a beautiful woman with long white hair, with a strand held up in a ponytail on the side of her head. Her blue eyes were beaming in radiance with her face. The lady was also wearing a frilly, glittery pink dress that nearly blinded Lucy.

She smiled at Lucy, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Witch?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You killed the Wicked Witch of the East," She gestured towards Macao's house. "So are you a bad witch or a good witch like me."

Lucy turned to the house and saw two feet wearing ruby slippers stuck out from underneath the house. "Oh my God! I killed someone!" Lucy shrieked. "B-B-But I didn't mean to-honest!"

"Then I guess that makes you a good witch." The pink lady smiled.

_But I'm not a witch_… Lucy sweat-dropped. "Who are you anyway?"

"Me?" The lady in pink blinked. "Why I'm Mirajane, the Good Witch of the North, what is your name so we may offer our thanks?"

"L-Lucy," Lucy blushed.

"It's alright everyone," Mirajane called out. "Lucy is our friend, the one who freed you all!"

Little figures burst out from the tiny houses. They were all Geminis'! Every single one of them! They all went out of their way to thank Lucy repeatedly, offering her and Plue lollipops. Plue's eyes sparkled at the lollipops.

But their happy cheering came to an abrupt stop as a giant fire shot from the ground! The smoke cleared to reveal Ultear! She was wearing a leather black mini-dress, a black witch hat, black thigh high heels, and a black broom with a bubble instead of straw at the end.

The Geminis' cowered in fear at the witch, Lucy ducked behind Mirajane.

Ultear studied the village with narrowed eyes. "Alright, Mirajane. Where is she?"

"Who?" Mirajane smiled innocently.

"You know who," Ultear sneered. "The Wicked Witch of the East, Angel. In an instant I sensed her magic fade. Why?"

"If you turn around, you'll find dear Angel underneath that house," Mirajane pointed to Macao's house.

Ultear whirled around and found Angel's feet wearing the ruby slippers sticking out from the house. She glared at Mirajane with a cold smile. "Who did it? Who killed poor Angel?"

Mirajane zipped behind Lucy and pushed the startled blonde forward. "That was all Lucy!"

"Wha-" Lucy eyes widened in surprise.

Ultear cold smile turned into a blizzard at Lucy as she stepped closer towards her. She was stopped when Mirajane said, "Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers Ultear?"

Ultear stopped her advance and smiled coyly. "Ah yes." She walked towards Angel's feet attempting to grab the slippers when all of a sudden they disappeared and Angel's feet shattered into a cloud of sparkles. "What did you do with them?"

Mirajane shrugged, "I didn't do anything, the shoes are right here." She pointed to Lucy's feet. Lucy stared in astonishment at the sparkling red shoes that were now worn on her feet.

Ultear motioned Lucy to come closer, "Give me those shoes girl."

"You want 'em go ahead," Lucy waved her hands in protest. "All I want is-"

"The shoes are hers now," Mirajane interrupted. "If you want them you'll just have to pry them off her cold dead carcass."

"EH!" Lucy shrieked.

"Well now there's an idea." Ultear purred as she stepped closer towards them, but she was bounced back by a pink shield!

Mirajane gave another smile. "You have no power here now begone."

"Hmph, fine." Ultear glared at them. "But know this. I'll get you my pretty, and your little-" She stopped as she noticed Plue near Lucy's feet. "…and your little cat too."

_Cat_? Lucy sweat-dropped. _Plue's a dog…_

With that Ultear once again disappeared in a flash of fire and smoke.

"Not good, you made an enemy with the Wicked Witch of the West." Mirajane frowned.

"You didn't exactly help my case!" Lucy scolded.

"You're going to need the Wizard of Oz's help." Mirajane said.

"The who?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He's the most powerful person in Oz," Mirajane explained. "You'll need his help if you're dealing with the witch Ultear."

"Where am I going to find him," Lucy demanded. "I really need to get back home to my friends."

Mirajane whipped out a staff and motioned it toward a yellow path leading into the country. "Follow the yellow brick road and it'll lead you to Emerald City where the Wizard resides. Emerald City is located in the center of Oz."

"You want me to walk all the way to the center of your country seriously?" Lucy cried in disbelief.

"You want to get home or not?" Mirajane smiled with a dark aura looming around her.

Lucy shoulders drooped. "Fine… come on Plue." She and Plue started walking along the road.

"Oh and Lucy!" Mirajane called. "Beware the West! If you walk into Ultear's country, there's good chance you might not come back alive!"

"WHAT!" Lucy shrieked.

"Good luck!" And with that Mirajane turned into a pink bubble and flew away.

Lucy sweat-dropped and sighed. "What have we got ourselves into Plue?"

"Plue…"

Chapter 1/end

Me: Well I'm going to stop the story right here. I hope you guys like the first chapter of Fairy Tail Wizard of Oz, also I would like to hear if anyone has any ideas for who the Wizard should be? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Scarecrow

A/N: Spring Break is over… I am sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.

Story Starts:

_Where we last seen our heroine Lucy and her sidekick Plue, they were walking along the yellow brick road to find the Wizard of Oz in Emerald City to find a way back home. Right now they are currently walking beside a cornfield and nowhere near Emerald City yet._

Lucy and Plue trudged on the yellow brick road with a steady step. Plue was eating a lollipop he received from the munchkins.

Lucy sighed heavily. Plue looked up at Lucy stuffing the lollipop in his face.

"Plue, do you think this wizard really can send us home?" She asked her faithful companion.

"Pwue…" Plue responded with his mouth full.

"You don't think that witch Ultear is around do you?" Lucy searched the field nervously.

Since their encounter with the Wicked Witch of the West, Ultear, Lucy has been cautious of their surroundings since they left Munchkinland.

Lucy stopped in her tracks as they got further into the cornfield. Lucy's face gave a sad look as she looked out at the field. The place reminded her of Macao's farm back in Kansas.

"Hey Plue," Lucy muttered to Plue, "Do you think everyone's ok?"

"Pwue…"

Lucy stared at the ground, "I hope they're safe. Macao, Loki, Gazille… Natsu…"

"ROAR!"

Lucy and Plue jumped at the sound that was coming from the cornfield.

"Wh-What the heck was that?" Lucy stuttered.

They walked in further into the field, sweeping away corn stalks in their path. As they were getting closer to the noise Lucy flinched as a wooden board flew right past her!

She parted the stalks to find a boy yelling and growling at the surrounding crows trying to grab them. It was a walking scarecrow! There was something familiar about him that Lucy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Damn it! Come down here and fight you jerks!" The scarecrow roared at the crows.

The crows were taunting him by flying further and further out of his reach.

When the boy turned around to yell at more crows Lucy gasped. It was Natsu!

"N-Natsu!" She cried.

The scarecrow now noticing the blonde heroine blinked in surprise as she ran up to hug him!

"I'm so glad you're ok Natsu!" Lucy sniffled with tears in her eyes.

The scarecrow blinked, unsure what to do except hug her back. After a few seconds Lucy broke the hug and rubbed her eyes.

"How did you get here Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Did you get picked up by the twister too?"

Natsu stared at her blankly. "Um I've always been here. I have to keep the crows away from here."

Lucy paused, "Huh?"

"I don't know who 'Natsu' is, but my name is Scarecrow." He told her.

Lucy's face flushed with embarrassment. _It's not him? But he looks so much like him_.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEVIL BIRDS!" The Natsu look-alike shouted at the crows.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why do those birds keep coming around?"

"I'm not scary enough for them to stay away no matter how many times I try to drive them out," The scarecrow huffed. "I need to figure out a way to drive them out for good!"

"Why don't you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have a brain." Scarecrow said. "When the farmers built me they forgot to include a brain so I could learn how to scare them away."

"Well, why didn't you tell the farmers?"

"They died before I could tell them." The Scarecrow looked in the distance with a serious look.

Lucy looked at Plue who was patting the Scarecrow Natsu comforting him. That's when Lucy had an idea.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lucy smiled.

The Scarecrow looked at her confused.

"Plue and I are going to Emerald City to see the Wizard to find a way back home." Lucy explained. Plue smiled up at Scarecrow.

"So if we see him we can ask him to give you a brain-."

"I CAN ASK HIM TO GIVE ME FIRE POWERS!" Natsu fist-pumped.

"…Huh?"

"It would be awesome to breathe fire and use fire attacks! Having fire powers would awesome wouldn't you say?" Scarecrow said to Lucy with excited eyes.

Lucy face-palmed herself. "How about we focus on getting you a brain first?"

Scarecrow grinned and faced Lucy. "I like you, what's your name?"

Lucy blushed. "My name's Lucy."

"Nice to meet'cha Lucy, I'm Scarecrow." Scarecrow put an arm around Lucy.

They walked out of the cornfield and headed back on the yellow brick road.

"So we have to follow this road only?" Scarecrow questioned Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "That's right."

"And we're going to Emerald City?"

"Yep."

"So why aren't we going on the green brick road?"

Lucy paused. "I don't know?"

"Ah who cares." Scarecrow grinned, putting his hands behind head.

"Plue…" Plue smiled at Scarecrow.

Natsu gasped and clasped his hands around Plue. "I totally agree with you Plue! You're an inspiration to everyone!"

Lucy gave Scarecrow a blank stare. _He can understand him?_

Meanwhile in the West:

Ultear was staring into a crystal ball with a winged blue cat. The image showed Lucy shrieking as Scarecrow accidentally grabbed Lucy's boobs when he tripped over Plue.

Ultear smirked as she waved the image away. "So that little girl's on her way to see the Wizard hm?" She glanced to the blue cat.

"Alert Tin man." She ordered. "He has some visitors coming his way."

The blue cat chirped, "Aye!"

Chapter 2/End

A/N: Now Lucy has met Scarecrow. Just two more guys to go. I kinda made it obvious who the trio that Lucy meets are. But I will give an imaginary cookie if you can guess who they are. Also I'm still open to ideas about who the Wizard should be. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tin Man

A/N: Boo! I am disappointed with how many reviews I got with the second chapter than I got with the first! If I don't get more than 5 reviews I'm going to update a lot slower. If you love me you will review! And I mean that in the most straight way!

Story Starts:

Where we last left our heroine Lucy, she, Plue, and their new member, Scarecrow were last seen walking down the yellow brick road… or so we thought…

"SCARECROW! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Lucy was screaming while being held upside down from a branch. It was actually a live tree that was holding her! The tree looked quite pissed off…

"Don't worry Lucy I'll get you down!" Scarecrow promised Lucy. "Quick Plue hand me something to throw at her!"

"Why are you trying to hit me?" Lucy scowled at the brainless scarecrow.

"To get you out of the tree of course." He said simply.

Lucy looking flustered and angry at the same time was trying to keep her dress from coming down to reveal her underwear. "But why do I have to be hit, I'M the victim!"

"It's what you get for stealing my apples," the tree growled. Lucy gave a faint "Eep."

An explanation is in order.

A few minutes ago:

You see earlier today Lucy, Plue, and Scarecrow had just left the cornfield and entered the forest.

"I'm so hungry," Lucy mumbled. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since I got here."

"Hm? You're hungry?" Scarecrow raised an eyebrow.

"A little," Lucy's face flushed.

Plue offered her a half-eaten lollipop.

"That's ok Plue that's yours." Lucy smiled at her canine friend.

Scarecrow looked around and noticed an apple tree with large red apples. "How about those?"

"Apples?" Lucy wondered. "I didn't think there would be an apple tree here."

"I'll go get some for ya!" Scarecrow said determinedly.

He ran to the tree and plucked some of the apples off. He sensed an attack and leaped off the tree just before a branch whacked the spot where Scarecrow was!

"What the?" Scarecrow exclaimed, but the branch attacked again only this time it grabbed Lucy's ankle!

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy squealed.

"Alright you brats!" An angry face appeared on the tree's trunk. "Think it's funny to steal my apples do you?"

And that's how the opening started…

Back to present:

"Let's see how you like it when someone plucks something off of you!" The tree tried to strip Lucy's skirt off!

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing you pervert!" Lucy yowled at the tree. "Scarecrow help me out!"

Scarecrow just stared as he watched the tree trying to strip her. "In a minute."

"NOW YOU IDIOT!"

"Take this!" Scarecrow slammed against the tree and startled it enough to drop Lucy.

"Quick grab the apples!" Scarecrow yelled as he scooped some of the fallen apples.

Lucy scooped up Plue and trio escaped with the tree cursing at them in the distance.

"That was way too close." Lucy sighed with relief.

"I know," Scarecrow agreed with three apples already stuffed in his face.

"S-Scarecrow, we need to try and ration our provisions!" Lucy scolded.

Scarecrow stared at her blankly, "We need to what?"

"Oh never mind…" _He's definitely not Natsu. Natsu is smarter than him… slightly._ Lucy thought to herself.

"Plue…" Plue pointed straight ahead.

"What's wrong Plue?" Lucy looked in the direction and heard the sound of something metal coming this way.

_Clang…Clang…Clang_…

"It's getting closer," Scarecrow observed.

Straight ahead in the distance a figure was seen. He was completely made of metal from head to toe. His long spiky hair that reached to his legs was also metal as well. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face as he saw the trio up ahead. As he got closer Lucy recognized the figure.

"GA-GA-GA-GAZILLE!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh, who's that." Scarecrow asked in confusion.

_Wait no. _Lucy shook her head. _He must be like Scarecrow. He only looks like Gazille, he isn't him._

When the metal Gazille look-alike stopped a few feet in front of them. He smirked, "Heh. I guess I ran into the right people. Find three people. A bunny-girl with the ruby slippers, an idiot straw-face, and a white alien."

_Plue's a dog_… Lucy frowned. _Although the guy does have Gazille's attitude_.

"Looks like the Witch, Ultear is going to pay me big." The Gazille look-alike cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight.

"U-Ultear! You're working for the Wicked Witch of the West?" Lucy gasped.

"I don't work for anybody," Gazilled sneered. "But I AM a guy for hire. The name's Tin Man. Now let's make it easy. Are you going to fight straw-face?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STRAW FACE, METAL FACE!" Natsu roared.

Tin Man paused, "That insult was just stupid and weak. Must be what you're like?"

Scarecrow leapt at him and kicked him still roaring in frustration. Tin Man smirked and smacked an astonished Scarecrow away.

"My kick didn't do anything?" Scarecrow said.

"Idiot. You're made of straw I'm made of metal," Tin Man banged his chest. "You're at a big disadvantage with your pathetic attacks."

Scarecrow leapt at him again and Tin Man countered with an uppercut, sending Scarecrow flying past Lucy!

"Scarecrow!" Lucy shouted at her fallen friend. She glared at Tin Man. "Why are you doing this? What did the Wicked Witch pay you with?"

Tin Man narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not money, it's what she promised. She promised that if I retrieve the shoes to her she'll give me a heart."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "A heart."

"Why am I telling you this, I need to get my reward fast," He sneered.

"Wait, tell me why you need a heart!" Lucy held her hand up.

Tin Man paused than spoke, "I was born without a heart, so I can't feel love. But I'm interested in a certain girl, and the only way to get close to her is having a heart so I can win her over."

"So it's for a girl?" Lucy smiled.

Tin Man glared at her. "You're laughing at me! Anyway I need to do my job, so do me a favor and die!"

"Wait!" Lucy stopped him. "What if we tell you you can get a heart without the help of the Witch?"

Tin Man froze and questioned. "How?"

"I want to try and get home, and Scarecrow wants to get a brain-"

"And fire powers!" Scarecrow added.

"Anyways," Lucy sweat-dropped. "We're on our way to Emerald City to get our wishes to come true. I'm the Wizard could also get you a heart too?"

Tin Man paused.

"Lucy! Are you telling this guy to join us?" Scarecrow protested. "He just tried to kill us a few minutes ago!"

"But I can tell he's a good person, otherwise he wouldn't want a heart at all," Lucy explained to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow pouted not understanding at all.

Tin Man then spoke up, "You sure this Wizard guy can give me a heart?"

"I'm positive," Lucy smiled.

Tin Man paused again, scratched his head, and smirked. "Fine I'll join you guys. But I'm warning you. If you get in my way or slow you down I'll beat you senseless got it?"

"Y-Yes." Lucy stuttered.

As Scarecrow got in front of Tin Man he crossed his arms and scowled. "Don't think I'll be friends with this jerk."

"Same goes for you, you brainless idiot." Tin Man smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT/JERK!" He and Tin Man than got into another fist-fight.

Lucy sighed, "This is going to be a long trip…"

"Plue…"

Back at the West:

Ultear frowned at the image of Lucy and her friends in her crystal ball. She waved the image away in disgust.

"So, Tin Man decided to betray me," Ultear stated. "It looks like I'll have to find another way to get those ruby slippers."

The short blue cat saluted the Witch, "Aye!"

Chapter 3/ End

A/N: Well? How was that? Next up is The Cowardly Lion. And I think you all know who that will be. But I stand by for what I said in the Author's note at the beginning of this chapter. I will not write another chapter for awhile until I get 5 reviews for this and the 2nd chapter. So on behalf of America, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cowardly Lion

A/N: Aw you guys, I'm so proud of you! Since I updated chapter 3 I've been getting plenty of reviews! Let's do that again with this chapter!

Story Starts:

Our group of "heroes" we're last seen still treading through the rigorous forest with upbeat hearts and benevolent hearts.

"Damn it Metal breath quit breathing my air!"

"News flash Straw face: We don't need to breath!"

So far, two of our leading males in the group have been arguing nonstop since Tin man joined up with the group. The only girl in the group, Lucy, sighed at the sight of the two bickering. Our hapless heroine is slowly losing patience with the two boys.

Scarecrow and Tin man rammed their heads into each other.

"I'm really getting sick of looking at your face!" Scarecrow growled.

"Not exactly enjoying the view either!" Tin man growled back.

"I'm getting sick of BOTH of you," Lucy scowled as she and Plue forged on ahead.

"Ah! Wait up Lucy!" Scarecrow called then twisted and glared at Tin man. "Great, now you made Lucy mad at me!"

"It's your fault too, dumb-ass!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled at them.

~Meanwhile~

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by a pair of golden eyes with stylish sunglasses.

"A g-girl…" the figure muttered. "This time, I can do it… I can do it…"

~Back to our group~

"So Tin man," Lucy asked the metal Gazille look-alike. "Do you know what's in this forest?"

Tin man paused and stared at the jungle of trees surrounding them.

"We're in the Forest of the Wild," he said.

"Forest of the Wild?" Scarecrow questioned. "What's that?"

"Supposedly it was given that title because of the _creatures_ that occupy the joint," he shrugged.

Lucy squeezed Plue tightly. "What sort of creatures?"

"Mostly Lions, Tigers, and Bears."

"Lions!" Scarecrow exclaimed excitedly.

"Tigers?" Lucy gulped.

"Plue…" Plue said.

"So if we run into any," Lucy sweat-dropped nervously.

Tin man snorted. "What? You're worried about some small-fry animals, bunny girl?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Lucy huffed, annoyed with the nickname Tin man had been calling her since they met. "I do care about our safety after all."

Tin man snorted again, "Please. I'm about the only dangerous thing you'll ever see."

"What about me?" Scarecrow narrowed his eyes.

"You don't count, you're way too weak," Tin man smirked.

Scarecrow exploded into another fury and busted heads with Tin man.

Lucy yelled at the two of them, "Could you two please stop fighting for two seconds and just focus on getting to Emerald City!"

A loud roar filled the air! The group froze and searched for the owner of the sound. A figure appeared behind Lucy and tried to grab her until Scarecrow leaped into action and kicked the person aside.

"You ok Lucy?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" the person spoke. The group went slowly went towards him and Lucy gasped.

"Loki!"

The figure was another boy around their age with golden mane-like hair and incredible good looks. He wore a golden fur coat and shades that covered his amber eyes. Indeed it was another dead ringer for one of Lucy's friends back home.

The boy looked up and said, "Loki? My name is Lion." When he noticed he was addressing Lucy he blushed furiously and looked away.

"Yes, if he's a wild animal let's cook him right up," Scarecrow licked his lips.

Lucy smacked him on his head, "We're not eating him you idiot!"

Tin man placed his foot on Lion's chest and held him down hard. "Alright kitty, why exactly were you following us for?" he interrogated the captive Lion.

"Tin man don't hurt him!" Lucy cried.

Tin man glowered at her, "Why shouldn't I? For all we know he could be an agent of Witch Ultear."

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt him," Lucy scolded. "We can just talk to him peacefully."

She went to Lion and smiled at him, "Can you tell us what you want?"

Lion again blushed furiously at Lucy speaking to him. He was stuttering unrecognizable words until he held her gaze with a blank frown. "I wanted to talk, got a problem with that cow?"

Lucy punched his head. Lion cried and howled, "Damn it! Not again!"

"Not cool to be rude, dude." Scarecrow frowned.

"That's my problem," Lion protested avoiding Lucy's gaze. "I can't talk properly to girls. Ever since I can remember I could never speak properly to girls. I feel so nervous my heart feels like it's going to explode and then I just blurt out the wrong thing…and end up getting hit."

"You're afraid of talking to girls?" Tin man snickered. "What a wuss!"

"When I saw you," Lion continued still avoiding Lucy's eyes. "I thought maybe after a while I could change, but I still lack the courage."

"Hey then why not come with us?" Scarecrow beamed.

"Huh?" Lucy, Tin man, Lion said in unison.

"Why not?" Scarecrow folded his hand between his head. "Listen, Lion, we're all going to see this wizard guy for something special why not come with us to get a gift too?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. She's pleased at how Scarecrow actually came up with a good idea. "After all, Tin man here needs a heart," Tin man scoffed. "I want to go home, and Natsu needs a brain-."

"And fire powers!" he added.

"Like I said, he _really_ needs a brain," Lucy sweat-dropped. "If he can do all that he can get you some courage."

"That would be great." He nervously smiled, and zipped his head away from Lucy's direction.

"Tin man can you get your foot off him now?" Lucy glared at Tin man.

Tin man reluctantly lifted his foot and gave Lion a chance to stand up.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Lion asked Tin man.

Tin man shrugged, "As long as you don't slow me down or get in my way, I won't have to kill you."

"Good to know," Lion chuckled nervously.

Lucy grabbed Lion's hand. Scarecrow flinched at the action and narrowed his eyes at the gesture.

"Shall we go?" Lucy smiled.

Lion blushed over 10 shades of red, stuttering like crazy, until he gave her another blank stare and said in a monotone voice. "Quit wasting time and lead the way, stupid cow."

Lucy punched Lion repeatedly. Tin man and Scarecrow then regarded Lucy with newfound respect and a lesson to learn: Never ever call Lucy a cow.

~Back at the West~

Again, the Wicked Witch of the West Ultear frowned as she waved her hand over her crystal ball.

"Another ally to that wench's party?" she sneered. "Not only that, but she's almost at Emerald City."

At this rate Lucy would still be in possession of the shoes if Ultear didn't act fast. But then she had an idea. Flowers…

"Happy," she ordered her winged assistant. "Bring me my Hypnos Poppy pollen. I'm not of the game just yet."

"Aye." Happy saluted.

Chapter 4/End

A/N: Yay! Now the gang is complete! Remember, the goal is 5 reviews or more just like the previous chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Poppy madness

A/N: Hiya guys! I HAVE DONE IT! I have finished my book. Now I'm have to publish and I'm officially done! I'm fulfilling my dream of being a writer! Anyway, enough of my banter. On with the story!

Story Starts:

With Lion as their new member, our heroes are getting closer to Emerald City. Lucy couldn't help but notice how easy the male members are getting along with one another.

"So if you have a hard time talking to girls does that mean you're a virgin?" Tin Man smirked.

"Shut up," Lion frowned.

"What's a 'virgin'?" Scarecrow tilted his head in confusion.

Tin Man gave Scarecrow an apprehensive look, "You can't be that brainless."

Scarecrow kept the same confused expression.

Tin Man slapped his forehead, "A virgin means someone who hasn't had sex yet."

Scarecrow tilted his head again, "What's sex?"

"Can we please not talk about this crude subject with a lady present?" Lion cut in. He glanced at Lucy making eye contact before turning beet red and looked away.

Scarecrow frowned at the display and walked next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, are we almost to Emerald City yet?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. He brought up a good point. "Well, Mirajane said that we had to follow the yellow brick road to get to Emerald City. We've been walking for awhile, we have to be there by now."

"Plue…" Plue said.

"Well we better get there soon," Tin Man grumbled. "Otherwise I'm beating you guys senseless and go my own way."

"G-Good to know," Lucy sweat-dropped. _Please let us almost be there._

Fate must have heard her prayer because in a matter of moments the forest had cleared away and revealed a field of red flowers surrounding the area. Beyond that, a large castle like building was over a few miles away towering over the flowers in a serene green splendour.

"There it is!" Lucy smiled in excite. "Emerald City!"

"Alright!" Natsu fist-pumped. "We're going to see the Wizard!"

Tin Man smirked, "Heh, well consider yourselves lucky."

Meanwhile:

Our heroes began their trek through the flower fields and on their way to the Emerald City. (Not a single manly word in that sentence). Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by a certain eye in the sky with blue fur.

"Happy," Ultear addressed the cat through a crystal ball. "Make sure to pour the Hypnos Pollen in the correct spot. We can't afford to have them reach Emerald City."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted. The image of Ultear vanished.

Happy dug into his bag to take out a jar with a sleepy skull designed on it. He uncapped the jar and lowered himself until he was directly above our heroes. He poured the contents a few feet ahead of their path.

Back to our heroes:

As Emerald City was coming more into view our heroes could barely contain their excitement. Lucy on the other hand couldn't help but feel troubled.

"Hey guys?" She asked the trio of boys.

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow. "What's up Lucy?"

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" She rubbed her arms nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Lion said avoiding Lucy's eyes.

Lucy then yawned, "I don't know… just this feeling… I have…"

"Lucy…are you ok?" Scarecrow looked at her with concern.

Lucy waved her hand. "It's nothing…I just feel really tired all of sudden…"

"Now that you mention," Lion eyes drooped. "It has been a long day…Why not take a nap? Plue's already asleep."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Tin Man frowned. "It's barely noon."

But before he could say anything else Lucy and Lion crouched down on the ground. Plue was snoring away in Lucy's basket.

"Hey Lion, Lucy!" Scarecrow cried at them.

Up in the sky:

Happy looked over at the group's confusion. Their trip was now delayed with the strange events happening to half of their group. Happy noticed Lion knocked out with sleep.

He looked up with a smile, "I'm the strongest! I've defeated a grown-up cat! Now to report back to Lady Ultear!"

Back to our heroes:

Scarecrow was at Lucy's side trying to snap her back awake. Tin Man immediately sensing a presence looked up at the skies in time to see Happy already flying away.

"Tch," Tin Man scowled. "Looks like one of Ultear's Flying Monkeys did something."

"Who?" Scarecrow demanded.

"They're a group of creatures that serve under the witch," Tin Man explained. "Whatever he did, must have been a sleeping spell she created to stop us."

"But how come we're fine?" Scarecrow crossed his arms.

Tin Man thought for a moment. "Probably because we're not mammals unlike those three. We don't need to sleep like humans do."

"Well what can we do?"

"I guess try waking them up."

And so the loyal friends did everything in their power to wake their sleeping companions. Tin Man pulled Lion's ears and tails. Scarecrow tried lightly tapping Lucy's face awake. They did everything they could. They yelled in their ears, they slapped them repeatedly, they even gave the both of them wet willies. Nothing. Scarecrow even groped Lucy's boobs to see if he could at least get her to slap him. Still nothing.

"I give up," Scarecrow was horrified. "If Lucy didn't wake up to that, nothing's gonna wake them up…"

Tin Man grinned madly, "There's still one thing we haven't tried yet."

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "And what would that-!" He stopped in disgust as he saw Tin Man wearing a pair of sunglasses and holding an axe guitar.

"The power of Shoobidobopping!" Tin Man exclaimed.

"Where did you get those from…" Scarecrow muttered.

Unfortunately he ignored as Tin Man began his song.

_Colorful, colorful~_

_Shoobidobop!_

_My heart is full of iron, embracing sweet Metallica~_

_Do, do, do, shalala~_

_Shoobidobop! Shalala~_

_I bite those tender honey lightly~_

Scarecrow glanced at the still sleeping friends while covering his ears, "If that awful singing didn't wake them up, nothing will!"

Tin Man stopped his song and smacked him upside the head with his guitar!

"You gotta problem with my singing?" Tin Man roared.

"Yeah, it sucks!" Scarecrow growled back.

They started a brief fistfight before snapping back to reality. Right now was not the time to be fighting. They stared helplessly at the sound asleep friends.

Tin Man scratched his head, "How about we just ditch them and just go to Emerald City?"

"Are you crazy!" Scarecrow glared at Tin Man. "I'm not leaving my friends behind!"

"Then what should we do now?" Tin Man crossed his arms.

Scarecrow thought for a moment before screaming at the top of his lungs, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! HELP!

He did this for several minutes almost to no avail as no one was coming. But Scarecrow didn't stop. Tin Man considered helping his screams before he noticed a pink bubble coming their way.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered.

Scarecrow ceased his cries, turning around to see the bubble too. The bubble vanished to reveal none other than Mirajane!

"Did someone cry for help?" She smiled sweetly.

"Are you a witch?" Tin Man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, I'm the good witch of the North, Mirajane." She nodded.

"So she's not evil?" Scarecrow tilted his head. Tin Man nodded. Scarecrow then turned to Mirajane and gripped her hands. "Can you please help us out? Our friends are under a spell!"

"I know, this is Ultear's dirty work alright," she observed. "No worries though, I'll them up in no time!"

She waved her wand giving off pink light that swirled around Lucy, Plue, and Lion. Scarecrow went to Lucy's side.

"Lucy?"

Lucy, however, punched him right in the face shouting, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Yep, she's back…" Scarecrow muttered, blood dripping from his mouth.

Lucy blinked a few times before she realized what she had done. "Oh Scarecrow I'm so sorry!"

"YEOWCH!" Lion cried out in pain. Plue had stabbed him in his foot before he woke up.

"Well I'm glad I could be of some help." Mirajane smiled.

"Mirajane!" Lucy chirped in surprise.

"Well I had best be on my way," Mirajane waved. "Be careful of any surprises from Ultear and see the Wizard as soon as possible!"

"Wait, if you knew Ultear was pulling off this little stunt, why didn't you stop her before she could do it?" Tin Man questioned.

Mirajane paused, her smile frozen on her face and a sweat-drop running down her head. She burst into her pink bubble and waved goodbye to the group. "Good luck to you all!"

"Mira…" Lucy groaned.

Chapter 5/End

A/N: Well how was it? I hope it satisfied you all. Remember I expect 5 or more reviews before I continue the story. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Emerald City

A/N: It's my birthday! I am officially 18! I'm trying my best to get my career as an author going. Luckily, my mom has a friend on facebook who is also a writer and volunteered to look over my manuscript! To those who have been reviewing my story I appreciate your reviews. I do understand I may have rushed in the last chapter. I was trying to make some deadlines so I needed to rack my brain before the creative juices ran out. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters but I own the idea of the story.

Story starts:

Our heroes having endured selfish apple-throwing trees, miles of forest and flowers, being cursed to sleep, and major blisters on their feet have finally got to their goal of reaching Emerald City! To finally see the Wizard to grant them their wishes.

"Will you guys quit dragging your feet and get your asses moving!"

"Sorry!"

"Oi, Tin breath! Stop ordering us around we're running as fast as we can!"

"Fire powers here I come!"

The group finally made it out of the poppy fields and onto the yellow brick road leading to the city. Tin man and Scarecrow were neck and neck in the lead, followed by Lion, and Lucy in last place.

It took around ten minutes before the group covered the last bricks on the road coming to a stop at the gate.

The emerald gate was over twelve feet tall that towered over them all. Lucy and Lion took a moment to take a breath before joining the rest of the group's smiles.

"We're finally here." Lucy said with relief.

"Plue…" Plue said from her basket.

"Alright, let's get inside to get our wishes!" Scarecrow grinned. He tugged on the doorbell. It made no sound. He tugged on it again. Nothing. Then he tugged on it wildly until a doorman finally opened a window and yelled at them.

"THE DOORBELL'S BROKEN YOU IDIOT!" The doorman wore a large fluffy green hat and a green cloak.

Scarecrow stared at him blankly, then looked at the doorbell, then tugged on it again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" The doorman growled.

"But there's no sign that says it's broken," Scarecrow pouted tugging on the doorbell again.

_Now he's just playing with it_… Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Well of course there's a sign! It's right-," He stopped in mid-sentence noticing the absence of a sign. "Oops. Hang on a minute."

He hung the sign quickly and slammed his window.

The sign read: **Doorbell's broken, please knock. Or else!**

Scarecrow glanced back at the doorbell and was about to tug on it again when Lucy stopped him and said, "Let's just knock ok Scarecrow?"

She gingerly knocked on the door before Tin man was about to smash the door.

The doorman appeared again this time more pleased. "Now that's better. So what do you want?"

"We would like to see the Wizard please." Lucy asked him.

"Hmph," The doorman snubbed them. "No one sees the Wizard. Get lost."

"But we came all this way to have our wishes granted!" She protested.

"Want me to kick this guy's ass?" Tin man offered.

"Why can't we see him?" Lion questioned the doorman.

"Because you aren't worth his time." He said solidly.

"But!" Scarecrow tried to get a word in, but the doorman responded coldly. "No means no, now get lost."

The group stood there in disbelief. Tin man and Scarecrow were thoroughly pissed off. They were just about to slam the door down when they heard Lucy crying.

"So that's it." Lucy tried fighting back tears but her frustration made them continue to pour. "I walked all this way to find this stupid wizard just to be told I'm not allowed to see him? How else am I going to get home?" Lion felt like he should comfort her but was too afraid to even touch her shoulder.

Scarecrow however did the deed instead. "It's ok Lucy. We wouldn't want our wishes granted anyway if the Wizard is that much of a jerk. Just forget about him ok? We'll help you no matter what. We're your friends."

Lucy smiled a little, cheering up at Scarecrow's words.

Tin man scratched his cheek and looked the other direction. "I guess it wasn't a total waste of time with you guys."

Lion, avoiding Lucy's eyes while shaking said, "We can find a way to get our wishes granted. I-it'll be ok Lucy."

Lucy wiped her tears away and chuckled. "Sorry. I let my frustration get the best of me." She looked down at the ruby slippers she got from Munchkinland. "Right now I just want to get rid of the Wicked Witch of the East's ruby slippers as soon as possible."

Just then the doorman slammed the window open and looked at them in disbelief. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ANGEL, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST?"

"Y-Yes?" Lucy answered.

The doorman went pale and stuttered. "W-well. Th-that changes everything! The Wizard will see you now!"

"Really!" Scarecrow smiled.

The doorman nodded. "Yes, yes, just get inside quickly!"

The doors opened to reveal a world of green inside the city. Everywhere they looked there were green fountains, green roads, green horses, and people wearing green walking around the city.

A soldier arrived to greet them. He was a huge muscled man with white hair.

"I am Elfman, I will escort you to see the Wizard," he said to the group. "Follow me if you're manly enough!"

He led through winding roads until they stopped in front of another set of twelve-foot doors. He stopped, about-faced, and saluted them.

"If you see the Wizard head on, I will respect you as a man!" He decreed.

The group looked in anticipation at the new set of doors. For behind them was the Wizard. The one who will grant their wishes.

"This is it." Lucy said. "We're here."

Chapter 6/End

A/N: I have finally decided who the Wizard shall be. Although it's a bit obvious, I still want to thank the people who had suggested on who the Wizard should be. For now this is what you're getting until I can get more done. I start high school the same day as today so I might take a little break until I assort my classes in order to fit time for my fanfiction. For those of you who like my story I appreciate your reviews and patience in waiting for the next chapter I just feel bad that I don't update soon enough. But for now, I will do my best to try to get the next chapters ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Meeting the Wizard

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Because of the excuse of school is so overused I hope you guys understand the next time I update slowly. This time however I've been having too much fun during the holidays. Who else had an awesome Christmas or Hannukah or whatever religion you are? Well I digress. Please enjoy this new chapter! Oh and I've realized I made a mistake in how Plue talks so I've changed that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail except for this story.

Story Starts:

Lucy stared at the large door determinedly. Tin Man was grinning maliciously, Scarecrow was bursting with anticipation, and Lion simply smiled.

"Let's go." Lucy said to her friends. 

"**Hold it**!" A voice boomed from the other side.

The heroes flinched in surprise at the sudden outburst. The voice continued.

"**None shall enter all at once**. **One at a time**, **that's the rule**!" It instructed. "**First the Lion**."

"Me?" Lion blinked in surprise. The door opened revealing a long corridor. Lion started walking through it.

"Good luck Lion." Lucy said to him. Lion smiled nervously at Lucy's voice and closed his eyes in her direction saying, "T-Thanks…"

He came through the door the main door waiting for whatever was on the other side. What he wasn't expecting was a scantily clad, beautiful woman. She had long mint green wavy hair wearing a navy blue halter-top and miniskirt. She smiled brightly at Lion's presence. Lion blushed madly.

"So," She observed with a breathy voice. "You're the big, bad, Lion. And what might you be here to see me for?"

"I-I-I-I-I-." Lion stuttered like crazy. Not only was she pretty, but she was making him extremely uncomfortable. _I'd rather have Lucy here_. He silently prayed to himself.

"What's the matter cutie?" She giggled. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lion continued stuttering before his face went blank and spoke to monotonously. "I need courage to speak to girls. So give it to me, you ugly hag."

The woman paused with a smile frozen on her face. Suddenly the floor below Lion opened. Lion fell through with a yelp before the floor closed up muffling his scream.

"**NEXT**!" The woman bellowed.

The next person to go through the door was Tin Man. Apparently, he and Scarecrow got into a rock-paper-scissors gone bad, but Tin Man still ended up the victor.

He didn't see Lion anywhere. The only one he saw in the room was a large dragon with dark red scales sitting in a throne.

"**I am Oz, the great and powerful. What do you want**?" The dragon inquired.

Tin Man scoffed. "You're the Wizard?"

"**I am**."

"Then you already know what I want." He said seriously. "I want a heart. Now give me one!"

"**Oh yes. You need a heart to earn the heart of a certain young woman.**" The dragon craned his long neck, inspecting Tin Man. "**Do you really think you deserve getting a heart**?"

"Why you-!" Tin Man was about to leap up and attack before the floor opened up and caused Tin Man to fall through.

The dragon chuckled. "**Next**."

The doors burst open with Scarecrow coming out of them.

"ALREADY WIZARD GIVE ME SOME FIRE POWERS! ! !" He roared.

Interesting enough he wasn't concerned of the whereabouts of his friends. The person in the room was now a giant ball of fire. It stared at Scarecrow obviously thinking he's an idiot.

"**Huh**?" It said.

"Wow you're made of fire?" Scarecrow's eyes lit up at the sight of the wizard. "Then you can definitely give me fire powers."

"**Kid, you really need a brain**…" The firey head sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah I need that too!" Scarecrow remembered. "So can you hurry and grant me both so I can get back to my friends-?"

But he was interrupted as the floor opened up and had him fall through as the others had.

"**Next**?" He sighed exasperatedly.

Lucy came through the doors angrily. "Ok, what have you done with my friends…oh." Her voice died as she looked up seeing a giant standing as high as the ceiling. He was completely shadowed. The only visible parts that could be seen were the whites of his eyes and the scowl of his mouth.

"**Who dares to see the great Wizard of Oz**?" His voice echoed through the room.

Lucy, trying to muster up some courage, stood up and straight and said to the giant. "My name is Lucy. My friends and I have come a long way to ask you to grant our wishes. Where are they?"

"**They're safe**." He said. "**I've heard their requests. But before I make my decision, what do you want**?"

She gulped. "I want Plue and I to go back home to Kansas."

"Pun…" Plue added while shaking in Lucy's basket.

"**Hm**…" The Wizard put his hand to his chin. "**Unfortunately I can't grant you your wishes**."

"But why? !" Lucy gasped.

"**The Wicked Witch of the West Ultear stole my book of magic, so I can't be able to grant your wishes.**" He explained. Lucy looked at the ground disheartened by this news. The Wizard then spoke up again. "**However if you take back the book I will make sure all your wishes come true. Everyone of yours.**"

Lucy's face lit up. "Really?" But then her smile froze. "Wait, but that would mean…"

"**Go to the land of the West and confront the Wicked Witch Ultear. Then I will give what you've asked.**" He said finally.

"But- KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed as the floor opened up and she fell through, but not before her skirt flew up as she fell. Giving the Wizard a nice view. Lucy was screaming not only from the rush, but from the embarrassment of having that incident happen to her to a total stranger!

The tunnel she fell through twisted and curved until finally she landed in a garbage dump. She landed on something with an "Oomph!"

"Nice of you to join us bunny girl."

Lucy cracked an eye to find Lion and Tin Man sitting in the trash looking a little discouraged. "Tin Man, Lion! Wait, where's-?"

"Mmmph, mmmcy!"

Lucy realized she was sitting on Scarecrow's face. "Oh Scarecrow I'm so sorry!"

Scarecrow rubbed his face. "Geez Lucy just how much do you weigh?" His answer was a punch to his face.

"Well this trip was completely waste of time." Tin Man muttered. "The Wizard didn't even bother granting our wishes."

They all looked down at the trash saddened by their wasted journey until Lucy spoke.

"Hold on guys!" Lucy said. "The Wizard he will grant our wishes!"

They perked up at this and gave her their attention.

Lucy then looked a little awkward. "All we have to do is go to the West and steal a book from Ultear the Wicked Witch of the West…"

They stared at her like she sprouted another head and she didn't blame them one bit.

Chapter 7/ End

A/N: So that's what I'm getting so far. Also I've had a Fairy Tail Christmas one-shot that I would people to review on so please if you're interested do so! Please review!


End file.
